If only
by yunaisu
Summary: One-shot. "If only I could bring her back. If only I can go back from that time.. I should have held her hand tighter.. and I'll never let her go.".


A/n: I was fascinated and inspired in a ryosaku fan-made vid in youtube. until i decided to make a fanfic about it.

This is somehow based on the video. if you want to watch the vid. i'm talking about just search "If Only" Ryoma X sakuno.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis

ENJOY!

* * *

**If Only**

I gave a big sigh as I exited to the airport. The smell of spring is once again approaching. It's been 10 years. No, 10 years and 5 months since I last came back here in

Japan. Nothing's changed but deep in my heart I wished that if only I could bring back time, I wish to have you back.. "I will never forget that day"

* * *

10 years ago..

My name is Echizen Ryoma, 12 years old, dragged down by my father from America to stay here in Japan for awhile. He wanted me to learn more about tennis and to

defeat different kinds of players even though I refuse his beyond control. He enrolled me in his alumni school the Seishun Gakuen, he then told me that I'll be satisfied

in being here. Well, hopefully or else I'm really gonna kick his ass.

_"Geez.. I really hate this self introduction_" I mumbled to myself.

_"Okay minna. We have a new classmate here. He came back from America. Please be good to him_" The teacher said.

_"Konnichiwa. I'm Echizen Ryoma. Doozo Yoroshiku."_ I bowed.

Everyone was awed as expected at their response. As I sat in my chair the second row near the window, I got to know a clumsy girl that somehow caught my

attention. She greeted me with a kind smile and perhaps a gentle heart. She was the first person who approached me even though she's stuttering that somehow I

can say cute.

As the time pass by, I was able to get closer to her. She broke through my defenses and I got easily distracted to her presence and unknowingly I let her into my

heart. But then my arrogant self saw her as a weakness, a soft spot in my heart that I need to get rid of no matter what.

_"Tennis is my priority, you're a distraction. I don't want you in my life."_ I said.

_"r-ryoma..-kun.. I understand. I won't annoy you anymore"_ She cried and slowly running away from me.

And that's what I did. But I wondered why my tears can't stop flowing in my cheeks. "_You're an ordinary girl but you affect me this much and I have a destiny to fulfill._"

I never hate myself to this extent.

"_Why did fate played a trick with us? Why was fate too cruel for us?"_ I cried silently wishing and regretting but there's nothing I can change.

Soon after I moved back to America, she wrote me a letter everyday always worrying about how I'm doing. _"Please Take care", "Isn't it cold out there? Don't forget to _

_wear a scarf", "I heard you broke your wrist, how is it now?"_She never failed to care even though I didn't write back. The letters suddenly stopped coming until I received

a letter from your grandmother, she explained everything.

_"Ryoma,_

_Good day!_

_I don't want to impose you from your practice but I needed to tell you something about my granddaughter, Sakuno. You must be wondering why she didn't send you letters _

_lately. Well, this is hard for me but I have to inform you._

_Last week while she was walking on the way home she met an accident. A truck was fast approaching towards her until she was hit so hard that caused an internal _

_hemorrhage until then we knew that the driver was drunk. The doctor told us it was beyond the situation she was in coma until yesterday the inevitable thing happened. The_

doctor pronounced _her dead. -"_

As I read the letter my tears won't stop from falling and was not able to read the last words. I can't pull myself back, it was too sudden, my mind's gone crazy, I was

able to talk to her it felt just a minute ago. Memories of the past began to hunt me. Her smile, her voice, her gentle touch, and her stuttering words echoed in my

ears, made my body shiver. Until reality snapped, there's nothing more I can change..

If only I could bring her back. If only I can go back from that time.. I should have held her hand tighter.. and I'll never let her go..

"I'll do things differently"...

* * *

Normal POV

"I came here to visit. I apologize for many years that I neglect in visiting you." I said standing beside her grave.

"I'm a coward for turning my back on you that day. I never wished for that to happen but-" I was not able to continue my words just tears all that I can give is just

this tears full of my feelings for you back then. There's no any words that I can utter to tell you how much I treasured you. That was unreasonable, I know

and until know I'm still holding on.. I hold back in telling you this but now that my courage is already gathered it may sound to late but I still want to tell you..

"Ryuuzaki. I loved you..."

And just that everything in my system shut down. There's nothing else in my heart and mind only YOU and you forever..

* * *

One-shot.

(A/n: The letter was made by me I can't transcribe what's really really written in the letter based on the video.

So I made touch-ups. Sorry for not being too detailed.)

**Please review**. I'm open for suggestions and opinions. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
